Kono Sekai Wo Koete: Tomodachi
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: One day, sixteen years old Yoshigawa Chinatsu from Tokyo somehow wakes up in a parallel world near a village which is called Konohagakure and populated by ninjas. What's going on? And why do all the people there act so foolishly? After a while, the once moody girl kind of adapts to her new life and even makes some new friends.
1. PROLOGUE

_**©Sunrisepainter:**_ _Kono Sekai Wo Koete: Tomodachi_

* * *

Titel: Kono Sekai Wo Koete: Tomodachi

Fandom: Naruto Shipuudden

Genre: Adventure, Humor

Raiting: K+

Author: Sunrisepainter

Language: English Translation

Original Version: s/12883679/1/Kono-Sekai-Wo-Koete-Freundschaft

Summary: One day, sixteen years old Yoshigawa Chinatsu from Tokyo somehow wakes up in a forest in parallel world near a village which is called Konohagakure and populated by ninjas. In the beginning, she can't get a long with all those crazy people in this strange world at all. Especially this blonde "blockhead", named Naruto, drives her up the wall every time they clash. All she wants is to get home as fast as possible. However, she kind of gets used to her new life. After a while, she also makes some new friends, which is a whole new experience for the once moody and isolated girl. Will she find a way back to Tokyo or stay in Konoha forever? And why doesn't it seem coincidentally that her faith appears to be connected to this strange village? More and more secrets are revealed and in the end our heroine won't even know herself any more. PAIRINGS still to be decided!

* * *

 **Main Character:**

Name: Chinatsu Yoshigawa

Nickname: Chi-chan

Age: 16

Zodiac sign: Krebs

Birthday: 21\. July

* * *

PROLOGUE 

Prejudices – that was the only thing on my mind while watching the two girls from the corner of my eye. The also looked at me, whispered into each other's ears and giggled sillily.

It was obvious that they were making fun of me. Probably, they were laughing about my clothes or the way I was absolutely lost in my adventure novel. They probably said that I was peculiar and called me a freak behind my back, just because I didn't look like any old Japanese school girl. Well, they didn't know me which means they were prejudiced against me.

However, I didn't give a damn as I was just the same as them. I thought they were two stupid, silly goosed who were only interested in their looks and their reputation. I also was prejudiced.

In the end, it's quite normal to have prejudices. Everyone is the same. It is human's nature and can't be switched off as easy as a light or a TV. Nonetheless, there are some people out there claiming they would never judge others based on looks or actions. I think they are lying. Or maybe, I am just jealous of them.

There I was now, sitting on a park bench. I was reading the same sentence for the third time now as I was too busy thinking about lied, prejudices and silly gooses. I sighed, closed the book and threw the empty can of coke, which I had been holding on to for more than ten minutes, into a bin.

Yay! Yet another time, I ensured that the streets of Tokyo remained clean! Cheers for Chinatsu who actually was able to clean up her mess in public places! The savior of our planet!

Slowly I walked home.

From time to time I glance through the display windows of the little shops I passed by. There was not much to see as most of them were crowded with people in front. That's how it is living in gigantic cities: The streets were filled with people, cars and smog.

Not that I want to complain. One way or the other I had no other choice but to stay in Tokyo for the time being. I was still attending school. Furthermore, I inherited my mothers apartment who unfortunately died a short while ago.

A sad story I seldom talk about. I had no one to talk to anyway. Since I was living alone, everyday had been like hell to me. I had struggled to pay for my tution and barely necessities- I had neither family nor friends who could help me out. Wether the reason was that I didn't care much about other people or that I had the secret talent to put people off, I didn't know.

It was a fact that I would always be alone for the rest of my life. Yoshigawa chinatsu – the orphan. I didn't know my father at all as my mother did never talk about him. There were no photos, no letters or anything else. Sometimes it seemed as if he didn't even exist in the first place. As if every single memory of him had been removed from my mind.

By the way, my last name was the same as my mothers which means that I didn't have any clues about his name at all. In the end, I decided to be an orphan no matte what.

At this point of time I didn't care about him one bit. I was more worried about the fact that the temperature was around 40 degrees in the shade today and that I still had to walk up all the stairs to my apartment.

After I had reached the tenth floor after ten whole minutes, I was sweating and completely out of breath. I almost didn't get to open my door as the idea to just lay down on my doormat was too tempting. Of course, that would have looked quite strange, so I just trudged into my small room and exhaustedly collapsed on my couch.

Fortunately, my apartment was air-conditioned. Cheer for the progress of development!

»It's finally Friday«, I mumbled happily and buried my face in the pillow.

As other people my age, I thought that going to school was extremely annoying. However, I never wasted much thoughts about my future. At the moment, I worked part-time in a tea shop, but I didn't like it at all.

I was just in need of the money as my mother didn't leave me much. I suddenly remembered that I still had to clean up my kitchen. I rarely di, thought. I was a messy person by heart. At least when it came to chores at home. I slowly picked myself up and dragged my feet into the small kitchen. First of all, I boiled some hot water and prepared myself a cup of tea. After sighing deeply, I started washing the dishes. After all, it was just another normal, boring day in my utterly fantastic life!

Do you get it? I'm an awfully sarcastic girl! That was one of the few things my mother didn't like about me, but I couldn't stop. Perhaps this was another of the million reasons why nobody bothered with me.

In a bad mood, I stared at the painting on the opposite wall of my living room. I couldn't stand it. It was ugly. My mother absolutely adored it when she was still alive, so I left it there. There was nothing special about it. It was the painting of a fantasy village which displayed traits of Japanese culture in the middle ages. However, the people seen on the painting wore odd clothes which I had never seen before. I don't think that these kinds of attires were common in the past.

I didn't even know why I hated it so much. Sure, it was dull, but I absolutely loathed it. Maybe it was because it's vibes were quite depressing. The color, the people's expressions, the landscape – it didn't look too welcoming.

If had known that this painting would get me into a lot of trouble, I probably would have thrown it out of the window. Nonetheless, I couldn't divine the future. Therefore, I cluelessly went to bed later that day and fell into an unusual deep sleep.

* * *

 _ **End of PROLOGUE.**_


	2. CHAPTER ONE: Pinky and Blockhead

_**©Sunrisepainter:**_ _Kono Sekai Wo Koete: Tomodachi_

* * *

 **A/N:** _I am so happy that there are already people reading this fanfiction. I must say that I started with the German version a couple of years ago when nobody knew how Naruto's story was going to end someday. I had to change some of my former ideas, but the central idea is still the same. I hope you'll enjoy reading the next chapter. As I am translationg this Fanfiction there might be some confusion in some parts. Please feel free to text me if you notice some severe mistakes._

 _See ya_

 **Sunrisepainter**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE:** Pinky and Blockhead

The first thing I heard when I woke up were birds singing.

Nothing unusual in principle, but it sounded very peacefully and quiet. Usually, singing birds were drowned by the traffic noise of Tokyo.

However, there was neither the sounds of cars, people, construction workers nor any other peep. That was the first thing I noticed. The other thing was the smell. In my apartment it always smelled liked the food I cooked the day before. However, this time the smell was way different. I smelled like trees, like grass and flowers and just like spring. The way nature was supposed to smell like. Kind of disturbing. I slowly opened my eyes – and wished I had not done it in the first place!

This was definitely not the same place where I went to sleep the night before. I quickly jumped onto my feet and nervously looked around me. Trees! There was nothing but trees! Big tress!

I actually woke up in the middle of a forest.

»Wh- what the...? How-?«, I stuttered although none one else was there, "how did I get here? And why?" I scratched my head in confusion and tried to look for something helping me to determine my whereabouts. Did I possibly sleep walk? It did not even seem as if I was somewhere near Tokyo any more. I couldn't recognize this area at all. I've never seen similar trees in my hometown which meant that I had to be somewhere else. Maybe in the countryside. How did I get here? I surely didn't walk all the way here. To find the answer, I had to find out more about this place. So, I carefully move forward while keeping my eyes wide open. I had to stay focused as I didn't know what expected me.

I didn't care about the fact that the branches of the trees and bushes scratched my arms and legs. I still wore my pajamas (light blue shorts and a compatible T-shirt) which was not very convenient. However, I was more concerned about the fact there was nothing sign of human existence.

No roads, no houses. Nothing. Nada. Niente. Bravo! I was officially at my wit's end!

Soon they'll see it on the news: The freak who got lost in the middle of nowhere and finally went berserk throwing herself down a cliff! What a headline!

Too bad, there was no cliff far and wide. Not even a lake where I could drown myself. Well, that would have been my second choice.

After around twenty minutes had gone by, I glumly huffed and slumped onto my bottom. Something like this could only happen to me!

Perhaps, it was my own fault. How often did I dram to be like the heroes of my favorite novels? I wanted to experience an unexpected adventure. A journey.

And here I was now! I was alone, tired and very hungry.

I didn't find anything to eat even though I looked for it. Not even some wild berries.

»Now it's official Chinatsu: You are and always will be the most unfortunate person of the universe and beyond it«, I was pitying myself.

It has always been lke this. It was always me.

Who was the only one who left home without an umbrellaing the morning – even though it looked like it would rain – and came home all wet? Me!

Who didn't prepare for a math exam because she forgot bout it? Me!

Okay, to tell the truth, it was partly my own fault. Nonetheless, this time it was different. It wasn't my fault this was happening to me. Even if I actually _was_ to blame for this situation, I must have come here unconsciously as I couldn't remember anything.

Hey, didn't I hear voices just now?

Startled I jumped back onto my feet and listened carefully. If I tried to block out the noises of the wind and the birds, I could hear voices in the distance. I sighed in relieve and headed in the same direction. While running faster and faster, I cupped my hands around my mouth for shouting:

»Hello? Anyone? Hello? «

When nobody was responding, I hastened my steps and called out once more. Still no respond. Eventually, I stopped and listened again. The voices were gone. Did I just imagine things? Maybe it had only been the wind rustling through the trees.

»Hi, who're you`? «

I was startled, shrieked and stumbled backwards.

Out of nowhere, two people jumped out of the treetops. I stared at time with my eyes wide open. I didn't expect to find anyone in this forest and especially not jumping down the trees. Both of them were not older than myself. A boy and a girl. The first thing I notices was that the girl had pink hair. They were probably fake. It was kind of took time to get used to this bright color. Her eyes were curious but suspicious at the same time.

In contrary, the boy grinned broadly at me and probably was waiting for me to introduce myself.

»Um…err…«, I stuttered, »why do you care? Mind your own business! «

I couldn't help but sound a little hostile. Although the two of them didn't look very dangerous (quite the contrary!), I still was attentive.

»Don't be cheeky without knowing anything about us!«, Pinky huffed.

Ha-ha, now I even got a nice nickname for her! So, I still needed one for the strange boy.

»Listen, you're two children walking trough a creepy forest. Not even adults would do something like this voluntarily, so you either must be quite stupid or criminals«, I started talking without reflecting my words.

»Huh? You're also on your own, so you have to be stupid as well, right?«, the boy cocked his head to the side.

»Exactly, you daft cow! Why are you here anyway?«, Pinky glared at me.

I only knew these people for a few minutes and they ticked me off.

»Didn't you se it? I was obviously walking around and shouting«, I boldly shot back.

»For real?«, Blondie starred at me dumbfounded.

 _Blondie_? No. More probably, _Blockhead_.

»No, she was just being sarcastic, baka!«, Pinky rolled her eyes and gave him a trouncing.

»Well, I don't want to bother your little fist-to-face conversation over there«, I said and walked away. Stupid Chinatsu! First, you're desperately looking for human beings and when you finally found some, you just walk away. Maybe they could've helped you!

»Hey, stop! Just stay put!«, Blockhead called and followed me. On his head were several bumps.

»Who are you? Where are you from? You can't just walk through the forest on your own. That's way to dangerous and you didn't look like you could protect yourself«, he babbled while walking right next to me.

»You think?«, I hissed, »what do you mean by that?«

»Well, you look like a weak, helpless girl«, he jabbered ruthlessly. I was boiling with anger now. This guy was absolutely nuts! Boy, you must have a wish to die!

Pinky seemed to notice my mood change and grabbed hold of his collar:

»Very charming, Naruto. Let someone do it, who knows more about a girls feelings.« She pushed him aside and smiled sweetly at me. Whoa, how many personas did this girl actually possess inside of her? Was Pinky perhaps a schizophrenic person?

»Just leave me alone, alright? « I snarled.

»Okay, but not before you didn't tell me where you're going.«

I glared at her:

»Nowhere.«

»Interesting. Where is this place?« She still smiled at me.

Dear god, please kill me! Right now!

Without saying a word, I stumbled through the forest again, both of them still following close after me.

»I'm Haruno Sakura and this is Uzumaki Naruto«, she informed me.

»Great, I don't care«, I grumbled.

»We're both ninjas of Konoha and just finished our daily training. You want to come with us to our village? I mean, it seems like you're quite lost.« She went on talking as if she didn't hear me before.

I sighed and stopped again:

»Listen, Pinky or whatever your name is. I don't know where I am or what I am doing here. I have a lot of issues right now which means I don't need you annoying people giving me yet another headache.«

»You don't know where you are? Then how did you get here?«, Blockhead frowned and looked even dumber than before.

»If I knew how I got here, I would also know how to get back to where I came from, wouldn't I?«, I said scornfully.

»If I were in your shoes, I would try to be a little nicer to us«, Pinky piped up. I rather kept silent, but I had to agree with her in this aspect. I was not acting very smart right now.

»It would be wise to consult Tsunade-sama. She'll probably know what to do«, Pinky proposed, and Blockhead dutifully nodded his head.

»Yes Sakura-chan, you're so smart!« Hearts popped up next to his head. What the…!

»Who? Where?«, I asked ignoring Blockhead's last comment and eyed them as if they were insane.

»Don't tell me you don't even know our hokage?« Pinky sighed.

»Imagine that! I didn't!«, I snapped.

»Do you at least hear about the famous kage?«

»Is this something to eat?«

Pinky moaned loudly and smacked her hand against her forehead as if I was the stupidest person she had ever met.

»She's very stupid, isn't she?«, Blockhead commented.

»You're one to talk!«, I shot back.

Pinky ignored him (she probably was used to his ignorance by now) and felt obliged to teach me everything about the kage and the hokage of her village in detail. When she found out that I basically knew nothing about ninja, there strange get-up or the piece of metal on their heads- which looked quite stupid by the way, she started telling me her whole life story while we headed towards the village.

Dear God, …kill…me…right…now!

The two of them actually seemed to be genuine ninja. Interesting. Or not. We were on our way to their home village which was ruled by a female hokage named Tsunade.

Slowly I realized that I seemed to be father away from Tokyo than I thought. This was not the Japan I knew. There were no cars, no highways or traffic lights. Everything looked rural and reactionary, like in the middle ages. I was scared.

»You're alright? You look pale all of a sudden«, Sakura cocked her head to the side and eyed me musingly.

»No, it's nothing«, I mumbled and lowered my head.

»We're almost there!«, Naruto walked in front of us and couldn't hear our conversation. Well, maybe he wouldn't get it anyway. He was a blockhead after all!

However, he was right this time. We reached the front gates of their village after a few minutes. The gates were big. And with big I mean tremendous.

With a small move of their hands, the two guards, who seemed to be ninja as well, greeted us. They were sitting in some kind of shed and looked quite bore.

They eyed me up and down and gave each other quizzical looks. Sakura smiled at them her sweet smile:

»No worries, we brought her with us. She's not a suspicious person. Just some random girl.«

Thank you, Pinky! For being just random. As if!

However, I just smiled and nodded my head. If I had disagreed with Pinky, the guards probably would have ben alarmed. One of them (he was huge like a bear) frowned:

»What's about her strange get-up? Where does she come from?«

I looked down and blushed immediately. Quickly I tried to think of an excuse why I still wore my night wear.

»You see, she's living in an isolated area. To be specific, her clan lives near the desert in the east of the Land of Wind. It's usual of her clan to wear clothes that look like nightwear«, Pinky lied without batting an eye.

»Is she telling the truth?«, the other one of the guards asked me. I nodded my head.

»Oh well, have a nice stay in Konoha, then, little Miss. You will like it here«, the massive one winked at me and let us pass trough the gates.

As soon as we were out of reach, I rolled my eyes and started complaining:

»Stupid bastards! _Little_ miss! As if! I am not little. They treated me like a small kid!«

Pinky smirked:

»Wow, you really got some attitude there!«

I just shrugged my shoulders, but it felt like she was complementing me which I appreciated.

»I think you're just a crazy person, though", blockhead stated and crossed his arms behind his head.

»Blockhead!«, I groaned furiously, but he didn't seem to mind my insult very much as he was just laughing. What a dork! Um, blockhead!

»Could you stop calling us name? That's pretty annoying«, Pinky shook her head.

»No«, I said boldly. I was just too much fun although there was really nothing funny about my situation.

Pinky just sighed and smirked:

»Alright, then let's get even. We'll think of a nice nickname for you.«

I pursed my lips. She put a finger on her chin and looked me up and down. I returned her stare in a composed manner.

»Got it!« She snapped her finger and looked quite pleased with herself.

Oh no, I was expecting a very mean name….

»Four-eyes!« She giggled. I raised an eyebrow and chuckled arrogantly:

»You're serious? Something this unimaginatively?« I had to keep myself from laughing at her. Poor, silly girl!

»You're not upset?«, she looked disappointed.

»Nope, I am often called like that«, I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to talk about it so I just kept on walking.

I could hear Blockhead whispering something behind my back. Unconsciously I clenched my fists. They were probably bitching about me, like people always did. They were no better than the teenagers in Tokyo!

»Say«, Blockhead tucked at my sleeve.

»What now?«, I hissed aggressively.

»What does "Nope" mean? I never heard this word. Is this another language?«

I looked at him blankly for a moment, then I blinked a few times and recovered my voice:

»Yes. And you would never get this language, baka!«

»Somehow I've got the feeling that you turn everything into a joke! You're quite rude! «, Pinky pointed out.

»That's just who I am«, I shrugged my shoulders, »you're not the first ones who can't deal with my humor.«

»That means you have now friends at all.« Wow, Pinky seems to be quite bold and observing. She actually had a brain behind that high forehead. Unfortunately, she struck a never there.

»I don't need friends. I'm good on my own«, I said with clenched teeth, »friends, who only talk bad behind your back, I don't need them!«

Pinky and Blockhead exchanged sympathetic glances. Humph, as if I was pitiable just because I had no friends! Next up, they would propose with rainbow faces that _they_ could be my friends from now on.

»If you think so«, Pinky said and left me speechless. The case seemed to be closed with that.

They lead me to the highest building od the town? Village? What was it supposed to be called anyway?

Softly Pinky knocked at the door and I defensively crossed my arms. Whoever I was going to meet now, I would hold my head high with pride!

»Come on«, a female voice called out. She didn't sound all that confidence-inspiring, but Pinky opened the door anyway. As I made no move to follow her into the room, Pinky gripped my upper arm and rudely dragged me with her.

»Ow, you-«

»Sakura, what are you doing her? Do you have an appointment?« My curses were hushed by a harsh voice. I followed Pinky's eyes across the room and noticed the woman with long blonde hair behind a massive desk in front of a window. She looked at us in bewilderment. If you asked me, she had something which made me gulp. The way she said upright in her chair and looked at us with her cool eyes, made me very nervous. She had the air of a person to be respected.

»Since when do I have to make appointments to see you, grandma Tsunade?«, Blockhead squawked from behind us. He didn't seem to know much about respecting people in higher positions. However, the older woman didn't seem to mind:

»Usually your free to waltz in whenever you please, but even a hokage needs time for herself«, she grumbled. Pinky bowed her head:

»I'm sorry, Tsuande- sama, but it's important. That's Yoshigawa Chinatsu (Let's have around of applause for her actually remembering my name!). We found her inside the forest. She told us that she's lost and that she didn't know how to get back home.«

»Where does she come from?«

Hello there? I am still right next to you, you know! Couldn't she ask me directly?

Pinky shrugged her shoulders and looked at me quizzically. The woman as well, I already forgot her name – was it something like Marmalade? – she looked at me inquiringly.

»So…um…I…er…«, I stuttered and nervously fidget with my fingers. What was I supposed to say?

»I'm listening«, the hokage raised an eyebrow in expectation.

»If I tell you the truth, would you believe me? Could you please not burst out laughing?« I know this question was stupid, but what would you do in my situation?

»I don't see the point in laughing in this serious matter.« Nice reasoning, Marmalade! Really nice!

In spite of her reaction, I took a deep breath and explained my circumstances:

»I actually live in Tokyo in a small apartment. Last nigh when I went to bed everything was fine, but when I woke up this morning, I was here. I don't know how I got here. I was aimlessly wandering trough the forest when Pinky and Blockhead found me.«

»I said stop calling us names!«, Pinky hissed and clenched her fists.

»Yeah, stop calling me Pinky if you cherish your life!«, Blockhead threatened me. Pinky turned blue.

»She's absolutely right! You're a complete blockhead!«, she nagged and gave him a clip round the ear so that he fell to the floor.

»Oh, I see«, he mumbled dizzily and a foolish grin on his face. The two were getting on my nerves again:

»Why do you always hit each other before noodling over possible consequences?«*

»Noodle soup…yeeees. Hungry!«, Blockhead fantasized. His eye was all swollen.

»Cut the crap!«, Marmalade slammed her fist into her desk. All of us winced and I also automatically put my head between my shoulders.

»So, you're basically saying that you don't know where your from or where you are.« It seemed as if she didn't believe me at all. I nodded my head in silence.

Marmalade frowned and examined her fountain pen. Suddenly, she started roaming around in a drawer. All of us looked at her in puzzlement.

»It has to be somewhere around here«, the woman was mumbling to herself. However, we patiently waited for her to find what she was looking for.

»A global map?«, Pinky asked surprised when Marmalade unrolled a big sheet of parchment. The hokage didn't answer her as she was absorbed in studying the towns and villages on the map.

I noticed that this global map looked different from a map of my world. I did never hear about these countries before. Consequently, two crazy theories crossed my mind: either I cam from another universe or from the future.

Perhaps, this was only some new show on TV. Swiftly I scanned the room for hidden cameras. I couldn't find one. So, I was not part of some mean prank show.

»Well, I can't find a place called Tokyo here. Are you sure you're telling the truth?« This woman was sheer distrust right now.

I sighed and lowered my head. This thing was getting out of hand now.

»Yes. I swear with my life and everything I have that I didn't lie«, I explained desperately and looked deep into her eyes. For a moment she just returned my look in silence. Then, she rolled up the map again and massaged her temples:

»Alright. I believe you, but you must promise me one thing: You can't leave Konoha until we're sure what's going on.«

I nodded. I didn't have anything to lose after all. Where was I supposed to go anyway?

»Naruto?«

»Yes«, the blonde seemed to have recovered from his friends attack by now.

»I ask you to take care of Chinatsu from now on. She is going to say with you. All our guest rooms are occupied and I'm sure that there's no family willing to take in a stranger with no identity.«

»What?«, he and me uttered simultaneously and looked at each other in shock.

»Over my dead body!«, I crossed my arms.

»It's not for long and you don't want to sleep on the street, right?«, Marmalade sent me a severe look. I shook my head and bit my bottom lip in frustration.

»But I…um…I don't know if this is a clever idea, grandma Tsunade«, Blockhead stuttered.

»Believe me, I wouldn't ask you if it's no emergency.«

»Couldn't she swap with Sakura- chan instead? Sakura- chan could stay with me and she could stay with the Haruno's?«, Blockhead proposed filled with hope.

»Are you kidding me?«, Pinky tapped her forehead angrily, »no way, just deal with it!«

Blockhead lowered his head in disappointment and didn't dare to say another word. I was also not very happy to spend the night alone in an apartment with a dorky, dopey, ill-mannered blockhead!

* * *

 _ **End of CHAPTER ONE.**_

* * *

*This part was pretty hard to translate as it was a German pun on the noun "noodle". I had to change the meaning of the sentence a little using "to noodle" instead and I hope it somehow makes sense now.


End file.
